


That time where John really pissed Sherlock off

by sherlyholmo



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Drabble, I can't stip laughing at my own crack fic, M/M, One Shot, crack!fic, this is basEd off a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlyholmo/pseuds/sherlyholmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a new pair of shoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time where John really pissed Sherlock off

John and sherlock rushed to get out of the flat in time but sherlock held up their pace. You see, last week, sherlock and John got all their clothes dirty when they decided to run around in the mud for a case. Sherlock being Sherlock, the busy bee didn't have the time to polish and clean out his muddy shoes. Thankfully he found a neat, unworn pair of chuck's converse and they fit perfectly on his feet. One problem, he deleted the information on how to tie shoes along with the knowledge about the solar system. John was tired of waiting for Sherlock and made his way into the bedroom where Sherlock was laying on the floor confused and fussing with the laces. "What's wrong? Can't tie your shoes?" John asked, chuckling a bit as to make fun of him. Sherlock stopped fiddling with the laces and looked at John dead in the eyes and gave him the most serious expression on his face and said, "Can't tie my shoes but I can fuck your bitch."


End file.
